


Coping

by BossBot97



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Gallifreyan Medicine, The TARDIS takes care of her thief, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little aftercare scene, pretty much ignoring the Christmas special...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping

River gently picks up her broken Doctor. She holds him carefully, not wanting to aggravate his newest whiplashes. He’s singing in his first tongue; she doesn’t understand the words, but the song is finally full of repentance and hope. She can feel it in the tears slowly dripping from his cheeks and in the soft warble of his injured voice. She holds him as she always has, holds him close right where he wants to be, listening to her twin heartbeats. She holds him until the words stop falling from his bleeding lips.

“Sweetie?” she gently asks.

He nods, “River.” 

One last tear escapes the Doctor’s eye, and she watches it descend. Once it breaks free of his face, she gently presses her lips against his. He kisses her back, pouring every ounce of his love into that simple gesture. River smiles as she pulls away. 

Their TARDIS always helps them after these events. River picks up the kit the interdimensional being offers. “Thanks, Sexy.” She offers back a loving caress, and the console replies with a soft tone. 

River gets to work on her Doctor, carefully spraying on the disinfectant and the synthetic scab bandages. The TARDIS watches over them as always. When she’s done, and not a moment sooner, she uncuffs the Doctor from the console. He steals another willingly given kiss as he brings her to his swing. Spreading out the cables turns the swing into more of a hammock. The Doctor lifts River and lays her on the hammock. She helps him up and assists him in getting his slight frame comfortable on her. 

“Sleep well, Sweetie.” the Doctor whispers to his love.

“Sweet dreams, my Love.” she replies in equally hushed tones. 

The TARDIS puts on a soft song they both like and rocks them to sleep.


End file.
